Emphasis
by HiddenFlowerDesi
Summary: Serge and co go to Hinomoto to question Azusa of his actions and they find themselves thrown into the world of Bleach! To make maters worse, Aura has no memory of Serge no her friends. Ichigo and his family agree to help uncover the mystery of how Aura lost her memory and find out what the snake woman is up to. Wizardess Heart
1. Prologue

**PROLOGUE**

It had been two years since the unicorn incident and even though everyone was either trying to forget about it or already had, Serge was unable to. He still couldn't figure out why Azusa, the man he believed to have been his friend, had killed the poor creature. It what world did he think what he had done was _okay_? On top of that, Serge still felt as if the unicorn's death was his own fault for he had been the one who told Azusa about the secluded spring in which the creatures occasionally visited.

After much thought, Serge finally decided that he was going tot go to Hinomoto. He planned on only bringing Taffy and Aura along, but that plan quickly went to hell because everyone in their group wanted to tag along.

Klaus didn't trust Serge not to put Aura in danger. Luca said going would be fun. Yukiya came because he owed Aura his life, or something like that. Amelia wasn't going to stay in Gedonelune while her best friend got to travel the world with hot guys by her side. And Elias went solely because he didn't want to be the kill joy who stayed home...

 **Okay, I'm sure you've already keyed onto this, but I named MC Aura Fair b/c that's what I named her in the game. Liz was just to... I don't know... Boring? For my taste... Anyhoo, I hope you enjoy this fic!**

 **BTW: I named the winged rabbit Mochi. Get it? XD**

" **The rabbit pounds mochi into the moon"**

 **And the name Emphasis came from a song by the same name by Sleeping At Last. I've accidentally made it a habit to name my fanfictions after songs.**

 _ **"The smartest thing I've ever learned  
Is that I don't have all the answers,  
Just a little light to call my own.**_

 ** _Though it pales in comparison_**  
 ** _To the overarching shadows,_**  
 ** _A speck of light can reignite the sun_**  
 ** _And swallow darkness whole."_**

 **It just fits the series in my opinion. MC drowns out her friends/lover's darkness with her light. It fits more than anything in Azusa's route**

 **:)**

 **Until next time...**

 **Ja ne**


	2. Like a Snake

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Wizardess Heart or any of it's beloved characters!**_

 **Aura**

To start things off, I think I should explain that somewhere between point A and point B we crossed into another dimension, resulting in us ending up in this world's equivalent to Honomoto. Japan.

"I personally think it happened after Luca pissed off that faerie by throwing a pinecone an it," Klaus grumbled, glaring at the green haired man.

"If I realized it was a faerie, I wouldn't have done it," Luca argued in vain.

"I agree with Klaus," Serge said as he looked around curiously. "So strange... It's _so_ similar. The only difference is that this place is... It's more..." He grabbed his chin and scrunched his face as he thought for the perfect word before relaxing into his usual grin. "Metal?"

I grunted as Mochi plopped down on my head. Mochi is my familiar. He's an overweight winged rabbit that took a liking to me two years ago. He's okay other than his "screw the rules" persona.

"Seriously, Mochi. You need to lay off the sweets or else I'm gonna put you on a diet," I told him.

"Aura! Meanie!" He yelled at me before hopping into Yukiya's arms.

I sighed in relief at the lack of weight on my neck before playfully glaring at the bunny.

"Traitor."

I was so focused on picking on Mochi that I didn't notice Serge stop, which resulted into me smacking into him.

"Ack!"

"Smooth, Bunnyhead," Klaus mocked.

I choose to ignore the older Goldstein and instead focused on what, or should I say _who_ , the pink haired man was staring at. It turned out to be a woman with long curly jet black hair and golden eyes that seemed to pierce right through me. Her fingernails were painted black to match her dress and were pointed like claws and in her hand she held a purple and red rosary.

"Never thought I'd see the day where I'd meet a woman I was afraid to flirt with," Luca sighed.

"What about the headmaster?" Amelia whispered tauntingly.

"He's a dude! He doesn't count!"

I jumped when Mochi bounced into my arms. He looked spooked by the woman, so I placed him in my bag, his fluffy tail being the only thing left exposed.

"Who are you?" Elias demanded, stepping forward.

I looked on worriedly. Everything about this situation was unsettling.

"The Goldstein family lives up to it's bossy reputation, I see," The woman chuckled, narrowing her eyes. The way she spoke reminded me of a snake coiling up to strike.

I felt Serge grab my hand and my eyes met his before he pulled me behind him. It was obvious that he was planning on using himself as a human shield should she attack me. Which proved that the woman was a threat, because such behavior wasn't normal for the carefree man standing in front of me.

Klaus was the first to summon his wand, which provoked woman, causing her to dash forward. I felt a serge of fear rush through me as huge snake like fangs protruded from her mouth. I had to breathe out slowly to keep myself from freezing where I stood.

Serge summoned his wand and cast a spelled that caused roots and vines to burst from the ground and try to grab the woman. He, as per usual, did this with saying an incantation. The spell was rendered useless, however, when the woman snapped her fingers, thus summoning blue flames which burned the outstretching plants to a crisp. Yukiya then tried to attack her using water based magic. This too failed because she shot lighting at him, sending him flying a good five blocks down the street. And the battle continued on like this, us casting spells at her and her countering our magic with her own.

"What we're doing is completely and totally _useless_!" I yelled, fed up. I then decided to use a different approach."O light, heed my call! Lumen!" Light burst from my wand just like it should have, but instead of her being blinded by a light, she was swarmed by a horde of bright white ladybugs. I moaned in exasperation. This was _not_ supposed to happen.

"Good job, Aura!" Amelia cheered, not realizing that I screwed up the spell.

"What the hell?" The woman frantically screamed.

"Aura's freaky magic saves the day again," Luca laughingly said.

"Shut up, or might miss and turn you into a ant," I warned him in a monotone voice.

Amidst all the chaos, the woman didn't notice Taffy pour a south pole potion her feet and a north pole potion on the ground, which she promptly stepped in, causing her to get stuck. Her bewildered expression was priceless when she tried to move but couldn't.

"What the hell did you do? You little..." She stopped short and smiled menacingly before mumbling something under her breath and throwing her rosary at me. I blinked in confusion as it hit me in the head. I managed to catch it before it hit the ground.

My eyes drooped. My head was starting to feel fuzzy and I had tunnel vision. The last thing I saw was Serge grab me before the woman screamed with her hands outstretched, summoning an unnatural wind which blew us all in different directions. As we were being transported I could feel myself falling into oblivion.

* * *

 **Luca: Looks like it's just the two of us, sweetness.**

 **Amelia: I'm not in the mood for your childishness.**

 **Luca: Eh? So cruel!**

 **Me:Review!**


	3. Troublesome Bunnies and Dancing Food

_**I don't own Wizardess Heart or any of it's characters**_

 **Aura**

The first thing I noticed when I opened my eyes was a man with pink fluffy hair and entrancing eyes sitting on the bed next to mine. He was wearing a baby blue dress shirt with the top two buttons undone and around his neck hung a loose bow tie and a necklace with a ring, key, and doll attached to it. Over his shirt he wore a white hoodie vest with a pink heart on the back and matching devil horns on the hood. His jeans were grey and from them hung a pair of rainbow suspenders. I couldn't help but chuckle when I noticed his left shoe was pink while his right was yellow. He didn't seem to notice me, so I cleared my throat to get his attention. He grinned real big.

"I'm glad to see you're awake, Aura. After we were separated from everyone you passed out. You scared me something awful." He made a sad expression before smiling once again. "Thankfully the owner of this clinic happened to pass by."

"Aura," I mumbled. Was that my name?

"You okay?" The pink haired man asked worriedly.

"I..."

"Gone!" A small voice shouted. "Aura! Gone! Memories!" I stared in awe upon discovering that the voice was coming from a pink rabbit with wings for ears.

"What are you rambling about," The man questioned the rabbit before quickly directing his attention back to me, his eyes flashing. "Aura, do you know who I am!?"

I averted my eyes, choosing instead to stare at my hands which were folded neatly on my lap.

"What about Mochi?"

"No."

"Amelia?"

"I don't know who that is."

"I see... Well, first off, you're name is Aura. Aura Fair. My name is," He paused in thought, "My name is Randy March. The winged rabbit is your familiar. His name is Mochi. And last but... Oh... Wait... I think Taffy got blown away with Klaus. Oh well, I'll just have to introduce you when we find them, or they find us. Whichever comes first."

"Okay?" I said, trying to hide my concern over the part about the so called Taffy. This was just my opinion, but I was pretty sure one shouldn't be so calm about their friend being missing. I was jerked out of my thoughts my an older man walking into the room.

"Ah, I'm glad to see your friend's awake," He said as he walked over and pulled a flashlight out of his coat pocket and shined it in my eyes. "Good, good. Any problems?"

"She has no memory," Randy informed him.

"Not good. She experience any head trauma before she fell unconscious?"

"None. The closest thing to head trauma she experienced was getting hit in the head with a rosary- AH!" Randy yelled before frantically digging in his pocket and pulling out rosary he had just mentioned.

The older man's eyes widened. "Would you mind if I took a look at that?"

"Go ahead. There's a weird energy coming from it, though, so be careful," Randy warned him.

The man made a string of curious and worried noises as he turned the rosary over in his hand. "This has an ominous feel to it. I don't like it. Hey, Randy, right?"

"Mhmmn."

"Would you mind if I held on to this until I can get a friend of mind to examine it? Also, if you don't mind me asking, you're not normal humans, are you?"

"No-pa-de, nope."

I tilted my head on confusion. What they mean by _that_. Also, who heck says "no-pa-de, nope!?"

Randy must have noticed my confusion because smiled and said, "I'll explain in a bit."

"Anyways, you mentioned earlier that you didn't have anywhere to go. Correct?" The man asked us.

"Pretty much," Randy replied, scratching his cheek.

"Then feel free to stay here with us. I already confronted my kids about it and they're all for it. By the way, little lady, my name's Isshin, but you can call me uncle if you wish," He said, grinning ear to ear. "Oh, and if you're hungry, Yuzu is making lunch."

I stared at Isshin as he walked out. I think I'll just call him by his name.

"Come on, Aura. Let's eat. I'm starved," Randy said as he pulled me up and out of the bed. I paused just long enough to pick Mochi up.

I was surprised to find that the clinic turned into a house and I couldn't resist the urge to look around.

"I'm Randy March, she's Aura Fair, and the rabbit's name is Mochi. We very much appreciate you letting us stay in your beautiful home," Randy announced to the family that was spread across the living room and kitchen.

"I'm Ichigo Kurosaki," a guy with spiky strawberry blond hair said as he sat up off the floor. "Randy, you'll be bunking with me. If you have any concerns about it, you'll have to take it up with goat face." He had a playful glint in his eye as he said the last part.

"I'm Karin," said the younger girl whose black hair was pulled back into a ponytail. She appeared to be watching some kind of game show. "And pigtails over there is Yuzu."

Yuzu puffed out her cheeks. "You know I hate for you to call me that." She sighed before smiling at us. "Karin-chan and I are twins. We're fourteen. How old are you, Aura-chan?"

"Uh."

"Seventeen," Randy whispered.

"Seventeen," I repeated.

"Same as me," Ichigo commented, a faint smile forming on his face. "What about you, Randy?"

"I'm twenty three," He answered, a nervous smile spreading across his face.

"I've seen worse. You don't even want to know how older than my wife I was when we first met," Isshin said, winking.

"Huh?" I didn't get what he meant, but Randy must have because he blushed furiously.

"Shh!" Randy hissed before running over to the man and whispering in his ear. I strained to hear what he was telling him, but the only word I could make out was "pressure." Isshin nodded in understanding before grinning at me.

"What?"

"Oh, nothing," Isshin replied before he burst into laughter.

"There is something wrong with you," Karin sighed. "Don't pay him any attention. Attention will only encourage him."

"You used to be sweet as sugar. When did you get so _mean_ ," Isshin whined.

I chuckled nervously at the scene before me and wondered if all families acted like this.

"Lunch is ready," Yuzu called.

I put Mochi on the couch and sat down at the table. "Um," I said as I picked up and examined the wooden sticks that were sitting beside my bowl.

"They're called chopsticks," Randy explained before demonstrating the proper way to hold them. It took me a minute or two, but I eventually figured out how to balance them between my index finger and thumb. Picking the food up with the chopsticks without flinging them across the table was way harder than it looked, though.

"You're not from around here, are you?" Ichigo laughingly asked as he caught a projectile sausage.

"Nope," Randy answered for me as he took my chopsticks and stabbed a dumpling before handing them back to me. "I, on the other hand, have been here, no, a place _like_ here, before."

"I figured."

"So, you guys aren't human, correct?" Karin asked, resting her chin on the backs of her hands.

" _Karin_ ," Ichigo scolded.

"It's fine," Randy assured them. "And to answer your question, no."

"If you're not human, what are you?" Yuzu enthusiastic asked.

"How I answer depends on how jumpy you are about things you don't understand," Randy told her.

"Dude, you don't even want to get me started on the freaky shit we've seen," Karin said.

"Swear," Ichigo muttered under his breath.

"You say it," Karin argued.

"Not the point," He argued back.

"We're wizards," Randy said just as Isshin started to drink his tea, causing him to accidentally spit it back in his cup. He sighed as he put the ruined beverage back on the table.

"Either you guys are pair of druggies who think they hopped out of a Harry Potter book or you're for real and there's yet another world that we weren't aware of," Isshin told us.

"Who's Harry Potter," Randy and I asked at the same time.

"That's not important. Anyways, unless you can prove that you're, uh, wizards, I'm going to have to assume that you're crazy," Isshin said, crossing his arms.

"Fine by me," Randy replied. He waved his hand and flicked his wrist and ta-da! A wand appeared in his hand out of nowhere. He then preceded to point it at an octo-sausage and to everyone's surprise it stood up and started to dance across the table.

"Cool," I whispered.

"And you've succeeded in making me not want to eat sausages anymore," Ichigo said, though I could tell by his tone of voice that he was kidding.

Randy flicked his wand again and the sausage stopped and fell over. Yuzu grabbed it and tossed it in the trash.

"I don't think I can eat something that started dancing," She explained when Karin gave her a raised eyebrow.

"Fair enough," She replied.

"Well?" Randy expectantly asked.

"Well what?" Ichigo questioned.

"Aren't you going to tell us something odd about you?"

"No way," Ichigo quickly replied.

"Eh? No fair," Randy pouted.

"Onii-chan talks to ghosts and makes them happy so that they can pass on," Yuzu cheerfully said. "He also-Mmmphhhftttt!"

"That's enough!" Ichigo scolded as he covered his sister's mouth.

"So, why are you- What's the rabbit doing?" Karin asked as she peered around me.

"Huh? Ah! _Mochi_!" I yelled as I jumped out of my seat and dashed towards the troublesome rabbit. He had found his way into the Kurosaki's cookie jar and looked as if he was having the time of life. I now understood why he was so fat. "I'm so sorry," I apologized as I pulled the fatty out of the cookie jar. He had crumbs all in his fur and looked very pleased with himself.

"It's okay," Yuzu replied. "They were free. Orihime-chan brings us the leftovers form the bakery every so often and we end up with more than we can possibly eat."

"Cookies. Yummy," Mochi murmured. Randy laughed, earning him a confused look from the Kurosaki family.

"You can't understand Mochi, can you? You see, Aura and I can understand most creatures," He explained. "Mochi was saying how he enjoyed your cookies."

"Are you being serious?" Yuzu excitedly asked.

"Mhmmn."

"That's so cool! I wish I could talk to animals. Can all wizards do it?"

"I'm afraid not. It's very uncommon, you see. In fact, I don't think it's possible to even learn how to do it, I think you have to be born with abilities like this," Randy explained, grabbing his chin. I could tell by the zoned out look on his face that he was falling deeper and deeper into his thoughts.

"Aw," Yuzu mumbled.

I sat back down beside Randy, holding Mochi firmly in my lap to keep him from getting into anything else, and finished my lunch. After everyone finished eating, I offered to help Yuzu clean up, but she refused, stating that it was rude to make guests clean up, no matter how insistent they might be.

I plopped down on the couch next to Randy. Mochi hopped into his lap and Randy started to scratch behind his ears, much to the winged rabbit's joy.

"Cotton candy head. Good. Scratch. Like."

"So, is he always so troublesome?" I asked as I petted Mochi's soft pink fur.

"Basically, yeah, but I think that's why you like him so much," He replied.

"Aura. Come. Like," Mochi said as he flew to me and landed on my head.

"Ack!" Holy Hugo was he heavy! "Randy?"

"Hmn?"

"What's Hugo?"

"Hugo? He's the petrified dragon that guards and protects Gedonelune, the country we're from," He explained before looking at me in awe. "Wait a minute! How come you can remember... Hmmnn..." He was no longer paying me any attention as he started mumbling to himself.

"Um, Randy?"

I gently shook his shoulder to get his attention.

"Hmn? Oh! I'm sorry, Aura. I didn't mean to get sucked inside my brain."

"Pfft! Hahaha! I don't know what to think of that," I told him.

"Of what?" He asked, looking confused.

"What you just said."

"Getting sucked inside my brain?"

"Bingo."

Randy made a flustered face and I couldn't help but smile.

"Hey, I never said I didn't like it," I said, still smiling. He smiled back, pulling his knees to his chest.

Randy and I must have been very close before the loss of my memory, otherwise I don't think I'd feel so at ease around him. Sitting next to him and laughing like this made me feel warm and fuzzy as if I was being wrapped in a fleece blanket. I don't think I'd feel this way if he were a stranger to me, memory or no memory.

I smiled again as I allowed my body to sink into the plush couch and let my eyes slide closed.

* * *

 **Klaus: I wonder where everyone went...**

 **Taffy: Me don't know, but me hopes we find my master soon!**

 **Klaus: Oh, it's you, furball.**

 **Taffy: Furball!? Me not furball, me Taffy!**

 **Review!**


End file.
